Remettre
by Liebeskind
Summary: Bullying: Acoso físico o psicológico al que someten, de forma continua, a un alumno. En otras palabras hostigamiento escolar. Problemas, confusiones, errores y consecuencias, muchas veces, no planeadas. ¿Amistad?¿Amor?¿Perdón?¿puede ocurrir un milagro en este mundo oscuro de miedo y reencor? Eso lo decides tú. (FrUk) T por lenguaje y temas feos :S
1. Chapter 1

**Holasss :) Traigo...FrUk! Espero que les guste, evitaré lo más posible entrar en oc así que por favor lean.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-Vete de aquí enano- espetó alguien empujándole y tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Kirkland? ¿te pesan tanto las cejas que ni siquiera puedes levantarte?- rió Francis, lanzándole una bola de papel desde su asiento.

-Kesese~ No deberías meterte con él, podría hacer que sus hadas te lancen maldiciones por toda la eternidad.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal si hacen que te conviertas en un inglés enano y cejón?- secundaron sus dos amigos riéndose junto al francés.

Arthur ni siquiera les prestó atención, en su lugar, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacudir su uniforme para quitarse el polvo. El grupo entero dio paso a más burlas y empujones contra el rubio, que solo se limitaba a quedarse quieto en el piso, sin soltar un gemido o muestra de dolor ante sus compañeros.

-Que tengas un buen primer día de clases Kirkland.- dijo por último el galo abriendo una botella de jugo y derramándolo sobre la antes impecable ropa de Arthur que, después de mirar su camisa y pantalones totalmente cubiertos por el pegajoso líquido, salió disparado del salón de clases. El grupo de alumnos siguió riendo por un rato, orgullosos de su travesura, antes de regresar a sus lugares y continuar con sus vidas normales.

-Fran, eso que hiciste a lo último fue genial- le felicitó Antonio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Vieron como corrió ese pequeño marica? Fue de lo más gracioso.- comentó Gilbert con una gran sonrisa.

-Me pasé todo el verano ensayando esa parte, _ami_.- bromeó el tercero de los amigos arreglándose el cabello en una coleta.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, parecía que la escena de esa mañana no había ocurrido y que ese iba a ser un inicio de clases normal y corriente. Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro curioseando los alrededores de la escuela con miradas emocionadas y expectantes. Arthur no entró a ninguna clase y nadie se molestó en ir a buscarlo.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la salida cuando Gilbert se giró hacia sus amigos con cara aburrida.

-Es cierto que lo que hiciste con el jugo fue genial Fran, pero...siento que tenemos que hacer algo más awesome.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Francis un poco animado ya que él también comenzaba a sentirse desganado.

-Bueno, lo que sea que hagamos tendrá que esperar a mañana. Kirkland de seguro ya se fue a casa.- comentó el español guardando sus cosas.

-No, Alfred me dijo que lo vio subir a la azotea hace unas horas.- dijo Gilbert aún más emocionado.

-Entonces, _nous avons déjà._

* * *

Arthur descansaba acostado sobre el suelo de la azotea con la mirada esmeralda en el cielo, llevaba puesto el uniforme de deportes y su ropa mojada se encontraba extendida junto a él, atrapando los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Sabía de sobra que si dejaba su uniforme solo no lo volvería a ver y, en realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de darle explicaciones a su madre sobre su situación en la escuela, una situación en la que llevaba atascado más de seis años.

Observó como las nubes se obscurecían presagiando una tormenta. Se preguntó si toda su vida sería igual y si podría aguantar tres años más rodeado de la misma basura de gente que lo maltrataba, menospreciaba o, en el mejor de los casos, ignoraba. La Universidad parecía un sueño lejano. Un par de gotas saladas surcaron sus mejillas. No le gustaba llorar, eso en el pasado solo le había sumado más burlas y enemigos de los que necesitaba; pero esa vez no pudo detenerlo y el torrente de lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos hacía su vista borrosa. La puerta se abrió en un estrépito.

-¿Kirkland?, ¿viniste aquí solo para llorar como un bebe?- inquirió una voz rasposa desde las escaleras.

-Solo es un poco de jugo, no puedo creer que hagas todo este drama por eso.- rió Antonio.

-Solo quería mejorar un poco tu ropa de mal gusto, _ami._ \- Arthur se levantó de un salto sorprendido.

- _Shut up idiot,-_ les gruño el inglés tratando de secarse las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo.

-Oh, se está poniendo serio el _petit~_.- canturreó Francis acercándose al británico juguetonamente.

-Aléjate, _blody shit_ \- retrocede un paso continuando con su esfuerzo de borrar los rastros de su llanto.

-Apúrate Francis, le aposté a Iván veinte dólares a que íbamos a hacer que Kirkland saliera en ropa interior.- presiona el alvino desde atrás.

-Ya voy, ya voy- accede el galo avanzando otros cuatro pasos. La lluvia comienza a caer de golpe, mojando nuevamente las ropas de Arthur, que retrocede cada vez más gritando maldiciones contra el trío de amigos. Suelta un pequeño gemido al sentir el barandal de metal contra su espalda, ya no hay a dónde huir.

Pero ¿Qué más le queda? La perspectiva de regresar medio desnudo a su casa en medio de la lluvia lo hace tragar saliva. Si le hacían eso el primer día de escuela, ¿qué más iba a pasarle en tres años?¿Amenazas?¿robos?¿maltrato? Los moretones de los golpes y empujones recibidos por ya casi siete años le empezaron a palpitar al mismo ritmo de su corazón. La escuela no era nada más que un manicomio lleno de locos ansiosos por destrozar su vida. Sintió miedo, un profundo e intenso miedo ante esta perspectiva. Sin pensarlo se giró hacia el barandal.

-¿Q-qué está haciendo?- preguntó Antonio nervioso.

-Él va a...

-No es posible...- a Francis de repente se le va el alma al suelo, siente su garganta seca y sus pulmones tapados. Sus pies no se mueven presas del pánico y el mundo se detiene por un segundo. Un segundo que pudo aprovechar para correr y sostener una mano, un segundo en el que Arthur no duda y...

Salta.

Todo se vuelve oscuro. Las imágenes pasan rápido: rostros mojados por la lluvia, asustados e incluso sorprendidos. Gritos ahogados y dos ojos violeta que tiemblan ante el golpe sordo de un cuerpo contra el suelo. El pavimento se tiñe de escarlata. El ruido se convierte en zumbidos molestos y la luz lo ciega completamente, siente un pinchazo en su brazo, ignorando el enorme moretón rojo que era ahora su cuerpo. De repente se siente cansado, sus párpados le pesan y el dolor se transforma en algo secundario, lo último que alcanza a escuchar son murmullos y unos pitidos más.

Entonces cerró los ojos.

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Aclaro que yo no odio a NINGUN personaje y que nadie aquí es el malo porque...Yo AMO al bad trio, así que por favor ténganme paciencia, les prometo un buen final y desarrollo de historia (en lo que quepa de mis habilidades :V)**

 **Recibo reviews, favs, follows, bombas atómicas, galletas, tomates, etc.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap!**


	2. Despertar

**Hi- gracias por el review los favs y follows *-* Perdón por tardar pero la computadora no me responde muy bien :(**

 **En fin espero que les guste el cap. ;)**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-Buenos días Francis- le saluda con dulzura una enfermera rechoncha en la recepción, algunas personas y doctores lo voltean a ver con sonrisas cordiales y luego continúan con su trabajo apresurados.- Las flores que trajiste hoy están hermosas.

-Gracias Anne, buenos días.- responde con una pequeña sonrisa para luego continuar su camino a través de los fríos y ya memorizados pasillos del hospital. Se detuvo vacilante frente a la puerta durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué seguía pasándole lo mismo aún después de un año de repetir la misma acción? Respira hondo y luego suelta un pequeño suspiro, entra dando pasos cortos a la vez que presiona con sus dedos un ramo de rosas azules.

Parecía un mundo totalmente diferente, desde aquel incidente el año pasado, no faltaba ni un día al hospital solo para sentarse junto al cuerpo inmóvil del chico al que antes había disfrutado humillando. Ni siquiera el mismo Francis sabía que esperaba, él había estado incontables noches llorando pegado a la misma camilla en busca de alguna señal de vida. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro y no lo dejaba dormir sin soñar con la sangre de aquel inglés esparciéndose por el suelo. La fragilidad de la vida lo mantenía en una bruma de miedo y duda de la que no lograba escapar. Todo aquello era su culpa, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Hola Kirkland, vine a verte hoy también, ya debes estar cansado de mí.- bromea, no recibe respuesta alguna aparte de los pitidos del pulsómetro y la compasión de los otros pacientes acompañada de algún gesto de ánimo.

-Parece que va a llover- comenta una mujer con una sonrisa adolorida. El galo voltea a ver la ventana, las gotas de agua comenzaron a decorar los cristales y el cielo se vistió de color gris pálido.

* * *

 **Flashback**

-¿Por qué no usas un paraguas?- pregunta el niño en un notable acento francés, las calles estaban medio inundadas y la gente corría de un lado a otro evitando empaparse.

-No lo necesito.- contesta el más pequeño.

-Pero te estás mojando, tonto.

-A mi me gusta la lluvia.- se defiende antes de comenzar a toser, el mayor miró al anglosajón desconfiado y luego bufó.

-Ten, te prestaré por hoy el mío- dice ofreciéndole su sombrilla.

-No lo quiero.

-Sólo tómalo.

-Ya te dije que me gusta la lluvia, déjame en paz.

-Mentiroso, sólo lo dices porque seguro olvidaste el tuyo en casa.- el menor de cejas pobladas se puso rojo de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

-¡N-no es cierto!

-Si lo es.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-NO.

-Esta bien, mójate todo lo que quieras.- gruñó el ojivioleta empujando a Arthur sobre un charco lleno de lodo.- niño raro.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Francis sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos y recostó su cabeza en la camilla cansado, el rostro de su "enemigo" descansaba a pocos centímetros del suyo tan blanco que al francés le parecía transparente. Por primera vez después de casi ocho años de conócelo las preguntas sobre él inundaron su cabeza: _¿Dónde vives?¿por qué nunca le dijiste a nadie sobre lo que nosotros te hicimos?¿no hay nadie contigo?¿dónde está tu familia?¿por qué nadie más viene?_

No sabía por qué, pero de repente se sentía ansioso. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que algo se retorcía en su estómago, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había almorzado. En seguida se levantó y se dirigió a una máquina expendedora.

- _Mon Dieu,_ todo está tan caro- solloza acariciando su vientre en un intento de apaciguarlo- ¿Qué debería esco...- un ruido desde la habitación llama su atención, en seguida hecha a correr en dirección a la sala contigua.

-Por favor tranquilícese, si se mueve mucho se lastimará.- decía asustado un doctor forcejeando con los brazos de su paciente.

-¡Suéltame!¡¿Quién demonios eres?!¡Dime dónde estoy¡

-Escuche, primero tenemos que...

-¡Dime dónde mierda estoy¡- seguía gritando el joven retorciéndose desesperadamente. Una enfermera recibió una patada al intentar acercarse para usar un anestésico, en medio de la confusión, Arthur dio un salto y corrió hacia la salida. Francis estaba por interponerse en su escape cuando el británico paró en seco frente a él, sus pupilas parecían dilatadas a causa de la sorpresa.

-Kir-Kirkland, ¿estás bien?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al galo, repentinamente sentía que estaba hablando con un fantasma que venía para maldecirlo y su mente se puso en blanco. El par de orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en sus violetas.

-T-tu...- su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y el sudor de su frente lo empapaba cada vez más haciéndolo lucir como un loco- t-tu...aléjate...aléjate de mi.

-Mira yo...

-ALEJATE DE MI, LARGO- rugió el menor alejándose lo más que podía- No se quién eres pero no te me vuelvas a acercar.

Francis sintió que sus piernas fallaban y que había olvidado como respirar, las enfermeras y doctores lo miraban anonados esperando una respuesta a aquel inglés aterrado. Arthur se encontraba hecho un ovillo en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, no apartaba sus ojos de el rostro del francés que tragó saliva.

-Arthur, ¿no lo recuerdas? Él es tu amigo, Francis.- dijo una paciente desde una de las otras camillas. El mencionado se mordió la lengua deseando que la tierra se lo tragara- Él es el único que ha venido a verte todos los días desde que caíste en coma.

 _No es lo que creen_

-Cierto, en todo un año el no ha faltado ni una vez.- continuó otro.

 _No soy tan buena persona._

-Él se preocupó mucho por ti cuando se enteró de que intentaste suicidarte.

 _ES MI CULPA_

Francis estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi le da un paro al corazón cuando vió a Arthur justo frente a él, su rostro lucía como una estatua y sus ojos parecían agujeros negros.

-¿Lo que ellos dicen es verdad?

-...

-Respóndeme- ordenó con impaciencia el chico.- ¿Tú viniste a verme todos los días sin falta durante un año?¿solamente tú y nadie más?

-S-si.- contestó el francés conteniendo la respiración.

-Entonces...se podría decir que eres... mi único amigo ahora mismo.

-... su-supongo que si.- de repente la máscara de piedra se rompió y los ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas y el chico cayó de rodillas.

-¡Arthur!- se acerca para levantarlo, abrió los ojos como platos al sentir dos delgados brazos rodear su cuello; la respiración agitada y los gimoteos del inglés vibraban en su pecho por la cercanía. Entonces Francis escuchó las palabras que hicieron que en ese momento su vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, palabras débiles y apenas audibles que solamente él logro percibir:

- _Thank you._

 **Gracias por leer, recibo todo lo que me lancen y les daré a cambio FrUk infinito;)**

 **Hasta el próximo cap!**


	3. La culpa es de

-Parece no recordar nada desde antes de su caída, ahora mismo estamos poniendo en práctica una pequeña rehabilitación para averiguar hasta dónde llegan sus memorias.- dijo el doctor en tono cansado a la ves que examinaba unos papeles, Francis suspiró.

-¿Entonces falta mucho para otorgarle el alta del hospital?

-Sí, necesitará ayuda para los ejercicios de memoria...

-Yo le ayudaré, también apoyaré a las enfermeras con la silla de ruedas.- se adelantó el rubio. El mayor lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno saber que tiene un amigo tan leal pero aún eres muy joven y ya cargas con los deberes de la escuela, no tienes que descuidar tu salud o solo conseguirás que tengamos un paciente más a quien atender.

-No se preocupe, soy bastante cuidadoso con mi cuerpo.- aseguró el chico despidiéndose.

Después de hablar con algunos enfermeros y pacientes conocidos siguió su camino ansioso. Llevaba un día y medio sin comer, sólo había pasado por su casa para buscar una muda de ropa y algunos libros escolares para la rehabilitación. No tenía la menor idea de cómo contactar con la familia de Arthur y se tenía que inventar las más extraordinarias excusas para evitar que preguntarán por ellos, tarde o temprano los doctores investigarían y armarían un alboroto.

-Te ves terrible.-le dijo el anglosajón desde su camilla.

-No tanto como tú.- río el francés un tanto incomodo, su nuevo "amigo" le dirigía una sonrisa de agradecimiento y su estómago se hacía un nudo.

-Oh claro, había olvidado que tú también habías estado en coma por un año.- respondió Arthur sarcástico.

-Eso no cambió para nada tu horrible sentido del humor.

 _-_ ¿Horrible?

-Sí, el sarcasmo es de muy mal gusto.

-No tanto como tu cara _fro..._

 _-¿_ Fro?

-Fra-Francis...- se corrigió el oji verde extrañado de su propia osadía, ambos cruzaron miradas confundidos y luego la apartaron rápidamente.

-¿Co-cómo va la terapia?

-Mis piernas no responden muy bien pero si puedo mover un poco los dedos...¿cómo es la escuela?- el galo se crispó en su asiento.

-La escuela es...es un poco...diferente desde que ocurrió el...accidente.

Arthur miró con recelo a su nervioso acompañante que huía de sus esmeraldas. Más que diferente, para Francis escuela era un infierno. El intento de suicidio de Arthur había sumido a la escuela en una atmósfera pesada y recelosa. Los maestros se habían vuelto locos tratando de tranquilizar a los medios pero al parecer ahora todos reclamaban justicia para el joven antes ignorado, todos hablaban y murmuraban al respecto.

Francis aún recordaba el miedo que había experimentado ese día, la noticia de que Arthur había sobrevivido de forma milagrosa a la caída dio inicio a especulaciones y conjeturas vagas; todos buscaban alguien a quién culpar. Los ojos del mundo no tardaron en posarse sobre él y sus amigos.

 **Flashback**

-¿Quién fue?- les preguntó un profesor de rostro severo. Los alumnos se miraban unos a otros sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Nosotros no...

-¡Ya basta de mentir!- rugió repentinamente el mayor golpeando su escritorio con el puño- ¡¿No tienen idea de lo que ocurrió en esta escuela?!¡¿Entienden al menos el significado de la palabra suicidio?!¡¿Saben cómo afectara esto a nuestra escuela si no encontramos a un culpable?!- todos se quedaron callados hasta que Alfred se levantó de su asiento y gritó.

-Nosotros no queríamos hacerlo, sólo les seguíamos la corriente a esos tres de ahí.- dijo señalando a Gilbert, Antonio y a Francis.

-¿Estás diciendo qué te obligamos a acosarlo?- espetó Gilbert furioso.

-Ustedes eran los que más lo molestaban.- aseguró Yao desde su lugar.

-Fuimos todos, no solo nosotros tres.- se defendió el español.

-Todos ustedes apostaron a que nosotros lo hacíamos salir en ropa interior.

-¡Francis fue el que lo arrinconó contra el barandal!¡Él lo quería matar!- No sabían quién había dicho aquello pero todas las miradas se posaron sobre el rubio que tragó saliva.

-Yo no...

-Admítelo Fran, tu eres el que más lo odia de aquí.- Aseguro Emma.

-Si, tú estabas a menos de un metro de él cuando decidió lanzarse. ¿Por qué no lo cogiste de la mano y lo salvaste?- le interrogó ahora el americano.

-¿De verdad querías que se muriera?

El salón entero empezó a señalarlo y a mirarlo con ojos de desprecio, sus amigos tampoco sabían que hacer, todo lo que hacían o decían parecía estar en su contra. Francis llegó a considerar lo que sus compañeros decían como una posible verdad, ¿y si él lo había causado todo?¿por qué no había salvado a Arthur cuando él sabía cuales eran sus intenciones? Miró sus manos temblorosas por el pánico al hacerse a si mismo la última pregunta: ¿Y si en realidad quería que Arthur muriera? El profesor acabo con todo el escándalo y se llevó a los tres acusados. Los demás estudiantes murmuraban al verlos pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No lo sabes? Ellos son los que casi matan al cejas.

-¿En serio?

-Si, son de lo peor, me dan asco.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Después de discutir con el director y aclarar el asunto se les aplico un castigo a los tres jóvenes, a pesar de todo no fueron suspendidos ni expulsados. El francés hubiera preferido haber obtenido la pena máxima porque ir a la escuela después de todo aquello era peor que ir al infierno. A donde quiera que iba obtenía desprecio y burlas, el orgulloso y valiente Gilbert ya no iba a la escuela, el alegre y vivaz Antonio ya no hablaba con nadie y el coqueto y confiado Francis sólo se escondía de los demás.

Lo único que le quedaba al galo era su inconsciente enemigo. Al terminar las clases salía disparado de la escuela y llegaba al hospital en tiempo récord, para su sorpresa nadie más iba a verlo. Hasta donde él sabía, la familia Kirkland tenía cuatro hijos, pero nunca se topo con ninguno en aquella deprimente sala. Y ahora estaba ahí, el mismo chico al que había pasado años molestando, despierto y sin ningún familiar que le sonriera o por lo menos le diera la bienvenida.

-¿Estás bien?-le sorprendió el angloparlante poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que estas cansado, ¿no has dormido?

-Si...creo.- el menor bufó y comenzó a empujarlo.

-¿Qué haces? Debes quedarte quieto y descansar.

-Tú también, vete de aquí y duerme un poco. No necesito que estés conmigo todo el día.

-Pero tengo que llevarte a rehabilitación.- se excuso el mayor.

-Le pediré a una enfermera que me lleve, lárgate a descansar.

-Pero...

-Joder, no necesito que me cuides, ya estoy despierto y ya me vigilaste por un año. Ve a estudiar, a divertirte con tus amigos o lo que sea.

-Ya terminé todas mis tareas y no tengo ningún amigo con el que divertirme o hacer lo que sea.

-Deja de men...

-Hablo en serio.- dijo Francis secamente y clavando sus ojos en los del enfermo. Arthur no pudo decir nada más, simplemente lo soltó y bajo su rostro hacia el suelo confundido.- Iré por algo de comer, lee estos libros y dime si recuerdas algo.- terminó el otro levantándose y saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad. El inglés tomó los descuidados apuntes de su amigo y luego suspiró.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

 **Gracias por leer, recibo reviews, favs, follows e ingleses con trajes de río moviendo las caderas. Lo que quieran darme. Les recuerdo que aquí nadie es malo, solo están pasando por una situación complicada y muchos tienden a reaccionar de forma equivocada u.u**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.!**


	4. Solo tu

**Hola :,V Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusas lo suficientemente buenas así que por favor solo discúlpenme. Muchísimas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews (de verdad gracias uwu). Espero que les siga gustando la historia (y que no odien como manipulo a los personajes ).**

 **En fin espero que les guste.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

La sala estaba sumida en silencio, casi igual que el vacío. Algunos rayos de luz alcanzaban a colarse entre las oscuras cortinas que revoloteaban con el viento. Los muebles se veían más grises y viejos de lo que realmente eran, dándole a la habitación un aspecto descuidado y casi abandonado. Lo mismo era en toda la casa, todos los cuadros y pasillos parecían cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo y humedad, contraria a lo lujosa que era aquella mansión.

Sentada en un sofá, mirando perdidamente la calle permanecía una mujer joven de cabellos rubios. Sus ojos, a pesar de ser azules, parecían grises y bajo sus párpados se ensombrecía por las ojeras. No hacía falta decir que en su rostro no habitaba emoción alguna. Un niño de unos tres años la observaba con timidez desde el marco de la puerta, apretando con sus diminutas manos los bordes de su camisa.

-No le hables.- Le susurró otro niño, era mayor que él y lucía una cabellera castaña rojiza.- No te va a responder.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el menor consternado.

-Porque está muy triste.

Arthur despertó con la garganta seca y la frente llena de sudor. Tras una semana de haberse recuperado de un coma, las memorias reaparecían esporádicas y confusas. Francis no era de mucha ayuda, cada vez que le preguntaba por su familia le daba respuesta evasivas o cambiaba de tema, aunque tampoco esperaba que le contara todo en seguida. Si había terminado en el hospital por intento de suicidio, lo más probable era que esos recuerdos no fueran muy "alegres".

¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿Es qué no había ningún libro que te dijera qué hacer en caso de despertar de un coma, sin alusiones al pasado, familia o un amigo directo? Él mismo no sabía que esperaba o si en realidad quería rememorar todo aquello. Algunas veces soñaba con ojos y risas de personas, otras, soñaba con niños de rostros tristes y en algunos casos veía a Francis con otros chicos.

-¿Estás durmiendo con los ojos abiertos?- Le sorprendió el mismo galo que a la vez que se reía cargaba consigo una charola a rebosar de comida y unas bebidas de la máquina expendedora.

-No, solo pensaba. Tu deberías intentarlo algún día.

-Tan dulce como siempre Kirkland.- río secamente el mayor.- ¿Puedo saber en qué estabas pensando esta vez?¿No me digas que estabas pensando en mi?

-Yo estaba pensando en...- No sabía que responder, por alguna razón no quería contarle su sueño. En un instante dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- ¿por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?

Francis se quedó estático y se mordió la lengua, reprendiéndose por olvidar un detalle tan importante como ese. Nunca había llamado a aquel inglés por su nombre, ¿por qué lo haría?, el solo era un brabucón molesto que se divertía otorgándole diversos apodos. Ahora no tenía ningún argumento por lo que solo decidió continuar con la conversación lo más casualmente que podía.

-Siempre te he llamado así, nunca me pediste que te llamara de otra forma.

-Pues ahora quiero que me llames Arthur.- resolvió el paciente serio. El francés, sorprendido, no sabía por qué pero este pedido lo hacía sentir feliz y con una sonrisa despeinó el cabello de su nuevo amigo.

-Con gusto Arty~

- _Idiot,_ te dije Arthur, ARTHUR.

-Sí, sí, sí.

-Francis, alguien quiere hablar contigo.- le llamó la enfermera arrastrando un carrito con medicinas y jeringas.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, dice que es un amigo tuyo y que te espera en la entrada del hospital..

-¿De verdad?...Bueno, entonces te encargo a Arty.- Se despidió el galo bajo la mirada fija de su compañero. En realidad, Francis no tenía la menor idea de quién podría querer hablar con él, en el mundo solo le quedaban un par de amigos y él se había encargado totalmente de ocultar sus visitas al hospital. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al ver apoyado sobre la pared a un hombre de mirada penetrante que, para su pesar, se encontraba clavada sobre él.

-Francis...- "Saludó" el peli rojo tendiéndole la mano, el joven correspondió el gesto aún cohibido.- Vamos a ir directo al grano, ¿sabes quién soy?

-...No

-Soy Escot Kirkland, el hermano mayor del chico que tiraste del segundo piso.- Los ojos azul oscuro de aquel tipo se postraron sobre sus violetas en busca de una reacción, Francis retrocedió un paso sorprendido.

-Pero tú nunca...en todo un año...

-Hey, no creas que ese mocoso sufre de abuso infantil o algo así, nosotros tenemos nuestras razones para no venir. Arthur te dirá cuando se recupere.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego añadir en tono sarcástico.- Bueno, si siguen siendo "buenos amigos" para entonces.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Francis en tono frío

-Necesito que cuides de nuestro hermanito por un tiempo. Al pequeñín le darán el alta en unos días y no puede regresar a casa usando muletas y con la cabeza hecha mierda.

El francés no entendía nada, ese sujeto simplemente había llegado diciéndole que era hermano de Arthur, que sabía todo lo que le había hecho y además le pedía que se encargara del chico por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Todo aquello era demasiado y muy repentino, no comprendía como aquel hombre le cedía a su hermano siendo él el tipo que causo todo el lío. Millones de preguntas se amontonaron en su garganta pero ninguna se atrevió a salir. Sentía que no tenía derecho y que aunque preguntara ese peli rojo no iba a contestar.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?- fue lo único que pudo soltar.

-Aquí está el dinero de sus gastos por ahora.- Respondió Escot, neutro, sacando de su bolsillo un sobre y depositándolo en las manos del menor junto con una tarjeta.- Por cierto, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Si tú la jodiste, tú debes repararla. Además, ¿crees que ese tipo tiene alguien más que pueda hacer esto por él?- El galo solo miro el suelo avergonzado al recordar el débil cuerpo del inglés gimoteando en su pecho al enterarse la existencia de su único y falso amigo.

-Sí, eso pensé.

 **Gracias por leer, recibo con gusta favs, follows, reviews, CRÍTICAS, recomendaciones.( A menos que sea por la ortografía...ahí no puedo hacer mucho), wurst, escargot, pasta, ingleses en trajes de río moviendo las caderas, galletas y...y todo.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	5. Secretos

**Perdón por el retazo, ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios y que las excusas no servirán de nada.**

 **Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews ustedes alegran mi kokoro y me ayudan a seguir con esta pobre historia :)**

-Entonces... ¿le darán el alta en cinco días?- preguntó Francis en una de sus usuales reuniones con el doctor. Después de recibir un par de indicaciones acerca del cuidado y nutrición de su amigo se retiró del despacho y soltó todo el aire mantenido en sus pulmones, deseando que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran con la misma facilidad. Claro, esto no era posible. Aún tenía que decirle a Arthur acerca de su situación, no lograba imaginar la forma correcta de decirle al inglés que se tendría que quedar en su casa en vez de regresar a con su familia.

Caminó hasta llegar a la sala de rehabilitaciones, una habitación espaciosa y bien iluminada abastecida con diversos materiales de ejercicio. Desde el cristal de la ventana podía ver como Arthur lograba dar un par de pasos sin apoyarse en el barandal para luego caer de rodillas en una colchoneta. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del francés cuando notó la satisfacción que embargaba a su compañero, que desde hace unos días se quejaba de lo aburrido que era estar tumbado en la cama las veinticuatro horas. El inglés odiaba estar sin hacer nada, entre otras cosas. Durante el par de semanas que habían estado juntos, Francis había descubierto unas cuantas cosas curiosas sobre el angloparlante:

En primer lugar, no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con franceses. No sabía el por qué pero cada vez que le hablaba a Arthur en francés o pronunciaba algo en un acento muy notorio el chico reaccionaba haciendo una mueca o fingiendo que no había escuchado nada, en el mejor de los casos.

En segundo lugar, Arthur tenía un PÉSIMO sentido del gusto. Francis había comprobado por si mismo que la comida del hospital era buena pero por alguna razón al inglés le parecía un bocadillo digno de u restaurante cinco estrellas.

-¿Hablas en serio Arty?- inquirió el galo aturdido la primera vez que había visto a su amigo saboreando un simpe plato de arroz y carne.

-Está muy buena, no sé por qué me ves tan raro. Por lo menos es mejor que lo que solía comer.

-¿Entonces acostumbrabas comer carbón en casa?- bufó indignado.

-Tal vez...- consideró el menor engullendo su panqué de frambuesas.

En tercer lugar, al parecer los Kirkland tenían dinero o más bien estaban **forrados** de plata y oro, literalmente. Se había enterado de esto recientemente cuando le pregunto por pura curiosidad a los del hospital quién pagaba la factura de Arthur, las recepcionistas le habían dicho que era de parte de la escuela pero luego de indagar un poco descubrió que todo había sido financiado por William (el segundo de los hermanos). Y no solo eso, también habían donado una pequeña (enorme) cantidad de dinero al área de cuidados intensivos.

Y por último pero no menos importante, Arthur le escondía algo. No tenía idea de si era algo bueno o algo malo pero estaba seguro de ello. El oji esmeralda guardaba aquel secreto con recelo y máximo cuidado, pero lo que más preocupaba al galo es que ese "algo" estuviera relacionado con él. Ya había visto a su amigo mientras dormía, era obvio que en sus sueños regresaban sus memorias así que ¿por qué no retornaría alguna de sus jugarretas o alguna de sus bromas pesadas?¿qué lo exentaba de la posibilidad de ser descubierto?

Porque Francis en el fondo lo sabía, le estaba mintiendo a Arthur.

Sacudió su cabeza para evadir este pensamiento, si el inglés lo hubiera descubierto no sería tan amable con él ¿verdad? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos golpes atravez del vidrio. Del otro lado Kirkland le fruncía el ceño, cosa rara en él (nótese sarcasmo), le hizo un par de señas y habló en lenguaje de labios.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- le preguntó, Francis se hizo el desentendido y le respondió guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso imaginario, el otro lo miró con cara de asco y alzó el dedo medio haciendo una seña obscena- "Jódete"- el galo, encariñado con los gestos bruscos y por demás groseros de su compañero se limitó a sonreír. Esperó a que el menor saliera para saludarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con esas piernas temblorosas Arty? Parecías un cervatillo recién nacido, de hecho ahora me pregunto si no sería mejor para ti ir al área de pediatría.- maldición, no podía evitar molestarlo.

-Lo dice el tío que tiene la inteligencia de un feto.- escupió el de cejas pobladas sonriendo levemente.- ¿por qué no intentas caminar después de caer del techo del hospital y pasar en cama un año?

- _Mon Dieu,_ Arty. La comida de hospital te sienta mejor a ti que a mí.

-Lástima que tendré que irme en cinco días...- comentó Arthur pensativo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho la enfermera?- el otro asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirar al frente.- ¿Ya sabes dónde te vas a quedar?

-Si nadie de mi familia viene por mí en estos cinco días, en la calle.- resolvió el angloparlante alzando los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.- Tal vez me quede en los dormitorios de la escuela, nunca tuve la oportunidad de dormir fuera, aunque más bien no lo recuerdo.

-Los dormitorios de la escuela son pequeños y sucios, casi nadie se queda ahí...dormir lejos de casa es incómodo sin mencionar que aún no sabes si puedes regresar nada más porque si, mejor puedes... puedes quedarte conmigo.

Ambos se quedaron callados en medio del pasillo, Arthur se había detenido y lo miraba directamente a los ojos con lo que parecía algo de incredulidad. El francés tragó saliva nervioso y sostuvo los esmeraldas de su amigo tanto como pudo, no podía decirle que su hermano le había pedido encargarse de él. De repente el británico volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono serio y frío.

-Francis, ¿alguna vez antes del accidente tu...me hiciste algún daño?- el galo se quedó mudo ante esa pregunta y clavó su mirada en el suelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó apretando los bordes de su chaqueta, casi podía sentir la tela mojada de su camisa llena de sudor. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba la posibilidad de que Arthur descubriera la verdad, era un sentimiento que lo perseguía con más fuerza desde las últimas semanas, asfixiándolo, destruyéndolo, atormentándolo. Quería decirle todo en ese momento pero se forzó a no hacerlo. No era el momento, no aún.

-Si no me has hecho nada, ¿por qué cuidas tanto de mi?- el inglés parecía ahora irritado, su volumen de voz aumentaba con cada palabra que articulaba.- Puede que no tenga recuerdos de mi pasado pero por lo menos puedo estar seguro de que no era una persona precisamente "agradable", mucho menos alguien por quién los demás sacrificarían su tiempo y esfuerzo como tú lo haces.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea!- rugió Kirkland cogiéndolo del cuello de su camisa- ¡La razón por la que estoy encerrado en este hospital soy yo mismo! ¡Intente **suicidarme** y en un jodido año que pasé en coma nadie vino a verme además de ti! ¿Cómo mierda explicas eso?

La respiración de ambos chicos era agitada, ninguno se atrevía a soltar la más mínima oración. Ambos se escondían cosas y querían descubrir los motivos tras las acciones del otro, pero todo era en vano. Arthur se negaba a recordar su pasado y Francis no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para encarar el futuro, temía quedar solo, seguir siendo el niño estúpido que torturó sin fin a otro igual. Suspiró y tomó a su amigo por los hombros hundiendo la cabeza en su nuca, deseaba ocultar su rostro.

-Se que no te soy de mucha ayuda ahora y que muy probablemente te tengo fastidiado hasta tal punto que deseas solo patearme lejos- empezó apretando más su agarre, Arthur notó el temblor de su voz y el vibrar suplicante que emanaba, permaneció en su lugar totalmente estático, Francis agradeció mentalmente el gesto y siguió- Por lo tanto, sólo quiero pedirte una cosa por ahora: por favor, espérame. Te prometo que te lo contaré todo solo...solo ten un poco de fe en mi y te prometo que te lo diré todo.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el británico reaccionara, súbitamente había recordado aquellos pequeños vistazos con los que había soñado. Aquellos en los que la mirada violeta de su acompañante lo asustaba y lo hacía retorcerse de miedo, como si lo hubiera agredido o lastimado. ¿El comportamiento de su amigo tenía algo que ver con aquellas pesadillas? Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar pero en seguida se corrigió.

 _No, no quiero saberlo_

-Está bien, esperaré.

 **Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Recibo con gusto favs, follows, reviews y lo que sean que deseen usar para reprenderme (me lo merezco por nunca terminar mis historias)**

 **En fin, deseo poder seguir contando con ustedes! Hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
